


getting cleaned up

by newt_scamander



Series: Playing With Daddy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M, No actual underage characters, little regulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for my love</p></blockquote>





	getting cleaned up

“Daddy?” 

“Yes, little one?” 

“I want a Popsicle.” Regulus whispered, cuddling his sloth. “Please.” 

“Anything for you, my love.” 

“Now, Daddy.” Regulus pressed. “Please.” 

Barty rolled his eyes some but stood up and carried his love into the kitchen, depositing him on the marble countertop. 

“Cold, Daddy!” Regulus giggled, squirming on the chilled stone. 

“Mmh, is it? Just sit there for a moment baby while Daddy gets your popsicle.” Barty hummed. 

“Oh, pink please. Or purple.” 

“You’re so polite to your daddy.” Barty smiled, wrapping the pink popsicle in a paper towel and giving it to him. 

“I love my daddy.” Regulus kicked his feet some, sucking on the popsicle. 

Barty smiled and nestled between his legs. “Daddy loves you too baby.” 

There was silence for a while, Regulus humming tunelessly and sucking on his popsicle until his lips were red and swollen, the rest of him covered in pink drips. 

“Oh, my sticky boy. Let’s go get you a bath, hm?”

“No!” Regulus swung his legs around the bar and hopped down. “No baths Daddy.” 

Barty laughed some, moving to the other side. “Yes, baby. You have to have a bath because you’re so sticky.”

“No, no no.” Regulus shook his head, stomping his feet. “No baths Daddy!” 

Barty raised his eyebrows. “Who are you talking to little boy?”

“Daddy.” Regulus whispered. 

“Who?” Barty asked again. “Speak so Daddy can hear you.” 

“My Daddy.” Regulus announced brattily. “But my daddy is being mean and I don’t want to take a bath.” 

“But you need one. It’ll be nice. Daddy brought you new things, remember? Because you’ve been such a good boy.” 

“You did?” Regulus asked eagerly. “Can I see?’ 

“What do you say?” 

“Please, daddy.” Regulus said quickly. “Please.” 

“What else do you say?” 

“Sorry Daddy. Sorry, I was being naughty.” 

“It's alright love. Look here.” He pulled his grocery bag to him. “See baby.” 

Regulus stuck his hand in the bag, withdrawing the heavy pink ball. “It smells so pretty, Daddy.” 

“It's lavender. To make you nice and calm.” Twilight was his favorite of the many bath bombs, putting Regulus into an easily sated, more than cuddly state. 

“Can I use it?” Regulus asked, pressing close to Barty. 

“Yes babyboy. But we have to go take a bath now okay?” 

“Don't leave me.” Regulus whispered. 

“I have never, will never.” 

Regulus nodded, holding his bath bomb. “Okay daddy.” 

Barty scooped him up, squeezing his bare bottom. “My little naked baby.” 

He squirmed some. “Daddy, I want my plug.” 

“After your bath baby. I know you like it but you have to be clean.” 

Regulus sighed and nodded. “Yes Daddy.” 

Barty carried him into the bathroom, turning on the water and the lavender tap.“Put your bath bomb in babyboy.” He instructed, settling him on the ground. 

“Cold cold!” He jumped up slightly, tossing the bath bomb into the water. 

“When you get out Daddy will have nice warm socks and your pajamas warmed up for you. Then cuddles.” 

“Oh, thank you daddy.” Regulus hummed, pulling his shirt up and over his head. He tossed it on the floor and bit his lip. “Look at the pretty colors daddy.” He pointed, watching the colors bubble. 

“Very pretty my love. Almost as pretty as my little naked baby.” 

“I like being naked.” Regulus blushed, pressing his back against Barty’s chest. “Easier for daddy to touch me.” 

“That it is. And I like seeing you naked too.” He promised, pinching his bottom lightly. “And I like it especially when you're clean.” 

“Daddy!” Regulus giggled, moving away from the sharp touch. 

“Get in the bath baby.” Barty chuckled. 

Regulus grumbled some, climbing into the jetted tub. “Daddy, the water is hot.” He complained. 

“Is it?” Barty frowned, adjusting the temperature. “I'm sorry love, how’s that?” 

“Better.” Regulus nodded, folding himself up. “I want my toys please daddy.” 

Barty nodded, passing him his plastic bucket. “I'm going to get your pajamas now, don't splash too much okay?” 

Regulus nodded, playing with his stacking turtle. 

Barty picked up his shirt and took it to the washer, summoning a pair of zip up pajamas and his favorite socks. He stuffed them in the dryer and turned it to warm, going back to the side of the tub. 

“Can I wash your hair?” 

“Mmh. Can I have my soother?” 

Barty grabbed the special one they kept on the vanity, pressing it between his lips. 

Regulus nodded, reaching for his wash cloth. It wasn't actually a wash cloth yet- just a little block. He dropped it in the water and watched it expand before handing it to Barty for him to wring out and press on his eyes. Then he started washing his hair, rubbing his scalp and massaging it into the strands. Then he rinsed it and let it set for a moment before adding conditioner. 

“How are you doing baby boy?” 

“Geen.” He whispered. 

“Good.” Barty smiled, rinsing the conditioner out of his hair. 

“Daddy, feels so nice.” Regulus said, pulling the soother out of his mouth. 

“Yeah? You like when daddy plays with your hair don't you.” 

“Love it. You make me feel so warm and good.” 

“I'm so glad baby. Put your toys away and I'll put your pajamas on. We can cuddle and watch a movie.” 

“A movie! But my bedtime!” Regulus gasped. 

“I'll make an exception this time. We’re not going anywhere tomorrow, so you can sleep in late.” 

Regulus nodded, piling his toys up in the bucket and draining the water. 

Barty had a warm towel ready when he stood, wrapping it around him quickly. 

“Warm daddy.” Regulus hummed, holding his soother. 

Barty smiled, scooping him up. “Put your soother down so you have it next time.” 

Regulus dropped it on the vanity and clung to Barty as he carried him into the bedroom and lay him down on the bed. He grabbed the lotion, squirting it into his hand and rubbing over his shoulders. Regulus squirmed a bit, smiling brightly. Barty smiled back, rubbing his stomach and his hips. Then he got more lotion, massaging his thighs and legs to his feet.

“Hips up baby.” Barty instructed, spreading the diaper out under him. He pressed his finger against him, opening him up before he seated the plug firmly in his ass. Then he pulled the powder puff out of the container, powdering his body. “How’s that?” 

He giggled some, watching the powder create a bit of a cloud. “All clean daddy.” Regulus hummed, wiggling around on the bed. 

“Be still for me so I can get your jammies baby.” 

Regulus nodded, bringing his thumb to his mouth. 

Barty grabbed his pajamas out of the dryer, taking the socks out of the pair and sliding them onto his feet. “How's that baby?” 

“So nice, Daddy.” Regulus giggled. “I wanna cuddle.” 

“Let's get jammies on then.” 

Regulus nodded, slipping into his zippered pajamas. “So warm daddy.” 

“Let's go cuddle.” Barty kissed his temple, snapping the pacifier clip on his pajama. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Regulus hummed. 

Barty scooped him up and carried him into the living room, sliding the movie into the VCR. 

Lady and the Tramp started up but Regulus was already asleep, nestled close to Barty’s neck with his soother secure in his mouth. 

“Night night baby.” Barty whispered. 

“Night night Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> for my love


End file.
